Your Life At Gravity Falls
by lololo9
Summary: You have just recently moved to Gravity Falls, where you are befriended by the Pine Twins, Dipper and Mable. Join them as you discover the weird and wonderful things at Gravity Falls and remember not everything is as it seems.
1. Prologue

**(( A story idea that's been In my mind for a while, this is just a preview to the first chapter. If anyone had some suggestions for the story that would be great! also, feedback is appreciated. With that said I hope you enjoy! I'll make the first chapter as soon as possible! oh, and who do you thinks standing behind you? person who guesses correct gets a cookie! XD))**

Gravity Falls was a place of mystery, the town held many secrets left undiscovered, many things left unknown and it was the very place that was going to change your life.

You see, you where born and raised in the city, it was only recently due to a job offer your parents had you were going to move and today was the day you where moving. You knew nothing of the place you where going to, just that the place was called 'Gravity Falls' and where-ever Gravity Falls was it was a long way from your old home.

For over an hour you have been sat in your parents car, the weather was pretty humid and you where more than a little bored. You had given up asking if 'you where there yet' because you only got one reply 'no'. You let out a sigh, looking out of the car window as your parents chatted in the front of the car. All you could see where tree's and a lot of them.

Eventually the car came to a stop and you where able to get out. You eagerly stepped out the car, happy to stretch your legs and get some fresh air.

You began to let your eyes roam. Gravity Falls seemed like a small town, it looked as though a handful of people lived there. Though you could be wrong, as you looked at your new surroundings, one thing in particular caught your eye. It was a shack, names 'The Mystery Shack' with the 'S' missing from 'Shack'.

You looked at the shack curiously, you had never seen anything like it before. Naturally you wanted to see inside it, besides, after being stuck in that car for a while you didn't want to do any more sitting around. "Mum, Dad. I'll be right back!" your parents looked over at you as you spoke, your mother taking out a trunk from the back. She flashed a smile your way, "Okay, dear!" you smiled back, heading towards the shack.

You entered the shack and was suprised to see it almost empty, besides a few people inside. This didn't bother you though, you where more interested in the items. When you had a good look around, you could see why this place was called the 'Mystery Shack' everything inside was a 'Mystery' you went over to look at a an item. A skull, your eyes widdned in suprised. The price of this one item was expencive to say the least.

You turned around to leave, however there was something in this shack stopping you from doing so. Someone was standing behind you.


	2. Meeting the Pine twins Part One

**(( Okay, here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to SapphireWolfandFallerforlife and MyLittleMuffinZ for reviewing! anyway, If you guys have any ideas on what you would like to happen e.c.t please say so! I also apologies for any grammar mistakes or spelling! and what do you think Dipper and Mable are talking about? ^_^ ))**

The first thing you noticed the person who was behind you was a girl, she wore a sweater decorated with sparkles and had long brown hair reaching to her waist. The other thing you noticed was the big smile on her face, you couldn't help but return her smile. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you here before!" she continued to smile as she was speaking, you couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "No, I'm new here." You told her, fidgeting a little.

The girl's eye's widened, her smile grew wider if that was even possible. "No way! you must be part of that new family thats moving here" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. You nodded your head, "Thats right!" then you realized something, how did she know you and your parents where moving here? "No wonder that 'for sale' sign suddenly disappeared!" she began laughing to herself, you raised an eyebrow.

You waited for a moment before she stopped laughing, "Oh! I'm Mable by the way." The girl know as Mable pointed a thumb to herself as she introduced herself. "And somewhere around here is my brother, Dipper!" Mable looked around the shack, probably searching for her brother, you smiled. "Oh, you have a brother?" you found yourself intrigued. "Not just 'a' brother a TWIN brother!" Mable told you as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You nodded your head, feeling a little more comfortable. You had a feeling you and Mable would become good friends, she seemed really nice. "Ah, I twin brother, eh?" you pondered this information. At that moment, a boy appeared behind Mable, he tapped her shoulder once she turned around her face lit up. "Hi Dipper! we were just talking about you," the boy known as 'Dipper' looked smiler to Mable, you guessed this was her twin brother she was telling you about.

Dipper looked as though he wanted to speak with Mable, but soon stopped when he saw you. "Uh, Mable who is that?" he questioned, pointing to you. "This is.." Mable began to speak, until she realized she didn't even know your name. "Umm, this is..." she turned to you smiling sheepishly. "I'm _ I just moved here today" you explained to the boy, Mable clicked her fingers "_ right, right! I knew that was your name!" Mable slapped her forehead, Dipper shook his head at his sisters behavior. He seemed to be more mature compared to his sister.

Dipper turned back to you, giving you a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you _, I'm Dipper and I see you've met my sister Mable" Dipper pointed back at Mable who gave you a wave. You nodded, "Yeah, It's nice to meet the both of you!" you replied, much to the twins delight. It seemed as though you where making friends already and you haven't been around here to long.

"So _, If you don't mind me asking. Why did you move to Gravity Falls?" Dipper questioned, seeming curious. Mable also seemed intrigued as she stopped doing whatever she was doing and listened. "Oh, It's fine. Actually I didn't have much of a choice, my parents got a recent job offer here in this town and it turns out the person they are working for are willing to pay them a lot of money, so thats why im here" you explained to the twins, who both nodded at the same time. Understanding you're story.

Dipper seemed a little surprised. "Wow, the job must be pretty good if you had to move to Gravity Falls to have it," You nodded in agreement. "I'll say, according to my parents, the guy who employ'ed them...Uh, If I remember he was called Bud Gleeful or something-" Before you could continue your sentence, both Mable and Dipper let out a gasp. "Did you day 'Gleeful'?" they said together, their eyes widening.

You slowly nodded your head, "Yeah, I think thats what his name was. They didn't really mention much to me..." You explained. Looking at both twins, you noticed their sudden change in behavior. The seemed more on edge now that you mentioned the word 'Gleeful'.

"Uhm, guys?" Dipper and Mable exchanged nervous glances towards one another. "Everything okay?" you questioned, concerned for them. Mable looked as though she was about to say something, but Dipper had cut her off. "Haha, of course! everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" Dipper let out a nervous laugh, Mable gave him a worried look. "Are you sure? you seem on edge..." You pointed out, "Of course I'm sure!" Dipper waved his hands defensively. "I-I mean, Never-mind!" he took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down.

Before you could ask anymore questions, Dipper began talking again. "Anyway, _. Since you're new here, how about me and Mable show you around?" Dipper grinned putting an arm around Mable. "Yeah, we can show you all the cool places! like this one place where we fought giant-" Dipper nudged Mabel in the side before she could finish her sentence. She protested with an 'Owww' and sending a glare towards her brother.

You beamed at them, being shown around sounded like a great idea. "That's okay with me! in-fact, I'd appreciate it!" you told them cheerfully, "Great!" Dipper exclaimed. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" before you could reply, Dipper pulled Mable to one side. The two began chatting quietly together, you cocked your head in wonder, just what was going on with those two?

For now your question remained unanswered, your new possible friends were a mystery. You couldn't help but wonder why they freaked out when you mentioned your parents working for Bud Gleeful. However, little did you know, that was the least of your worries.


	3. Meeting the Pine twins part two!

**(( Hey guys! firstly I would like to thank, Faller, SapphireWolfandFallerforlife and Guest for reviewing! Also, If anyone would like anything specific to add in the story, tell me and I'll see what I can do! anyway, with that said I hope you enjoy the third chapter! ))**

You waited patiently for Dipper and Mable to finish their conversation, whatever they where talking about. As much as you wanted to listen into their conversation, you decided to remain put. Besides it looked as if they were in a deep conversation about something, a part of you couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

~ No P.o.v ~

The Pine twins can be seen at the corner of the shack, they are talking in hushed whisper. "Alright Mable, Listen" Dipper began speaking after pulling Mable to one-side, "I don't think it's a good idea to be telling _, about our adventures." He said crossing his arms, Mable gave her brother a questioning look. "Why not Dipper?" she questioned him curiously.

Dipper let out a sigh, "It's just that I don't think _, Is ready to here about everything we done. I mean, he/she just moved here and we don't know anything about him/her, besides I doubt _ will believe you even if you did tell him/her..." Dipper explained, crossing his arms. Mable nodded letting out a disappointed sigh, "I guess you're right Dipper..." Dipper nodded his head, giving Mable a little smile. "Hey, don't be down im not saying we can't let him/her never know...Just that nows not the time" Mabel looked at Dipper her smile returning.

Dipper glanced towards _, seeing that he/she was still waiting. "Alright, now that's sorted out we should get back to _, he/she's been waiting for a while now" as that was said the Pine twins made their way back to _.

~ Your P.O.V ~

After looking around the shack some more you were pleased to see Dipper and Mable coming back to see you. "Uh, sorry about that" Dipper apologized rubbing the back of his head, Mable appeared behind him giving you a friendly smile. "It's alright Dipper," you reassured, he nodded in response. "Anyway, how 'bout that tour?" Dipper suddenly clapped his hands as if nothing happened.

Although you had a few questions, you decided they could wait. "Sure! sounds awesome" you replied enthusiastically. "Yes!" Mable pumped her fists in the air enthusiastically, "Dipper! we got to take _, to the Greasy Diner!" Mable's turned to Dipper as she said this. Dipper let out a laugh, he seemed to be in a more cheerful mood compared to before, "Sure, why not? we can even introduce him/her to some of the locals" Dipper and Mable glanced your way, as if asking for approval. "That sounds great you guys!" you replied.

Mable took a hold of your arm and began dragging you along as she started walking faster. Before you had the change to speak, she began chatting away telling you about everything she and Dipper can show you. You had to speed up your walking just to keep up with her. "Wow, Mable! thats some grip" you exclaimed as she came to a halt outside the shack, "Whoops, sorry" Mable smile sheepishly as she released your arm.

You rubbed your arm with your hand, shaking your head. "Don't worry about it" it was at that moment you realized something. "Hey, Mable...Where's Dipper?" you looked around and soon realized he was right behind you, almost out of breath. Mable pointed a finger at Dipper letting out a laugh, "Haha, slow poke!" she teased him playfully. Dipper had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"It's a little hard to keep up, when you run off so fast" he protested, standing up straight. Mable laughed flipping her hand, "I don't run that fast" she insisted, you and Dipper both exchanged glances before letting out a laugh both knowing that wasn't true. Mable made a poutey face, Dipper ruffled her hair playfully. "C'mon, lets go" Mable soon bounced back to her normal self in no time.

For a short while, the twins took you around the area. They show'ed you random stores, houses and places to go and not to go. One thing they mentioned to you that caught your attention was something called 'The Tent of Telepathy' if you recalled correctly your parents where working there, you made a mental note to visit that place soon and see what it was like.

Eventually the twins came to a stop, "Hm, I think thats everything in this area..." Dipper said looking around to make sure he hadn't missed something. "Hey! look" Mable pointed straight on, "Theres Grunkle Stan!" she announced cheerfully, before running towards someone. You looked at Dipper, slightly confused, "Uh, Grunkle Stan?" you questioned, Dipper nodded. "Yup, he's our uncle"

You followed Dipper who ran after his sister, you stopped when you noticed they were talking to a man. "There you two are! I've been lookin' for ya, I need you to do something" the man known as Grunkle Stan said seeming glad to see Dipper and Mable. You approached the trio, the twins stepped aside so Stan could see you. "Not right now Grunkle Stan, theres someone we want you to meet" Mable told him, pulling you forward. "This is _, he/she is new here"

You gave Stan a wave, "Hello" Stan raised an eyebrow seeming uninterested. "She/He came from a place far, far away!" Mable spread out her arms, you let out a laugh. "I just moved from the city, I guess you could say it's pretty far from here" suddenly Stan grinned, " A city kid, eh?" if you looked closly you could of sworn you saw dollar signs in his eyes. "I here them city folks make a Lotta money" you blinked, not quiet hearing Stan right but it sounded like he said something about money.

Dipper and Mable gave him a disapproving glance. "What, what? im kidding!" he insisted, turning back to you. "So your name is _, eh? nice to meet ya, if you ever need a place to spend your money come on by to the Mystery Shack!" you couldn't help but smile at this comment, since you already been there. "Okay, I'll be sure to do that Mr. Stan!" you told him polity.

Stan frowned, " 'Mr. Stan?' kid, you don't need to be so formal, just call me Stan" he told ya, grinning. You nodded your head, "Oh, okay Stan" you smiled. Stan nodded in approval, "Well, I guess we can cross Grunkle Stan off our list of people to introduce _, to" Dipper pulled out a notebook from his back-pocket. Part of you wondered when or where he got that from.

Stan raised an eyebrow, "Well, I gotta get back to the shack. I left Soos in charge whilst I was gone" Stan frowned a little. "Okay, bye Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mable said in unison. "Alright, you kids have fun with whatever your doing..." Stan waved a hand and began walking off.

Once he went it was silent for a moment, the three of you began walking again. "Do you think we left anything out?" Mable questioned turning to Dipper who shrugged in response. "Nope, I think we've shown _, everything so far" Dipper replied turning back to you, however you realized something you didn't and wanted to look at. "Um, what about the Tent of Telepathy?" you questioned curiously.

Both twins sent each other a worried glance, "Uh _, you don't wanna go there" Dipper started, you noticed his nervous demeanor came back. "Why not?" you asked "why? because, uh..." Dipper looked at Mable as if asking for help. "It's no fun!" Mable stated, to which Dipper quickly agreed. "Oh, I see.." you replied seeming a little disappointed, "Well, thats okay. You guys have shown me a lot today, I can't thank you enough" you looked at both twins, smiling at them.

"It just seemed like a cool place to see, besides I wanted to see how my parents were getting on..." you shifted your feet, glancing down at the floor. Dipper and Mable glanced at one another for a moment, before looking back up at you, "Well...I suppose one visit wont hurt" Dipper replied, much to your delight. "Are you sure?" you questioned looking from one twin to the other. Mable smiled a little, "Sure! one tiny visit wont hurt at all!" Mable reassured.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" you beamed, feeling a sudden wave of happiness, despite how nervous they were feeling both twins put on a smile.

However, little did you know this 'one little visit' would soon change your life.


End file.
